sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hounds
The Hounds are the largest and oldest mercenary guild in the world, operating in the suntorn lands of Djaal. They are not mercenaries for gold however, only for the betterment of man. Their ranks are made up of the lost, the homeless and those with nothing left to give but their lives. They are Hounds; hunters and protectors all waiting to die a glorious death. Their cause is anchored in righteous purpose; to defend Djaal from all those who wish its people harm. History The Curse of the Blue-Blood In the Age of Magic, during the Time of Rebirth - 2313, the Hounds were born. The Hounds are believed to have been born from a group of united Badia and Hadhar in the Kamar, a long-dead region of Djaal. This was later the grounds where Marlaridin, their birth city, was built. The Blue-Blood curse was a long-since dormant infection that caused a large undead plague in the Kamar. The Hounds were born from a dual-contingent of Hadhar and Badia on the run. So they fought back. With the loss of Kamar but the upheaval of sandcasters across the land, the beginning of Marlaridin was forged. The previously-Hadhar settled, while the previously-Badia travelled. Soon after, Hounds began to operate across all of Djaal. The funny thing is, nobody knows where the name comes from. Some say its because they're relentless and will never let go, just like a dog. Others say its because of the Blue-Blood curse still in them, just waiting to turn them feral. Because of the Blue-Blood ordeal, the Farbeast Book was created, and the Hounds were solidified in their purpose. The Straylight Run The Straylight Run became the event that caused the Hounds to become a household name across Djaal. In the year 2389, native non-humans of Boletaria attacked Djaal in number, lead by the Sun King. The Straylight Run was the name for the defining victory against the Sun King, lead by the Hounds, occuring in the year 2399. It was this battle that earnt the Hounds the next part of the banner; the Hound to be holding the Straylight, the artifact that guided them to defeat the Sun King. From then on, the victories kept mounting. The Sun King's Conquest After twelve bloody years of skirmishes and footwars, the humans won by a pyrrhic victory. This was a concept foreign to the non-humans, but one humans knew all too well. The Hounds sent the non-humans back to the Suntorn with a message; "Waken a sleeping giant and fill it with terrible resolve." And so an uneasy peace began between non-humans and humans, but humans are creatures of war. With Karneria and Saine allies of Djaal, things were fine. Until the Collision and Saine became the chaotic nation it remains today. The Kissing Game During the Time of Innovation - Year 4379, the Kissing Game began. This is a term coined by Jackals of a devious scheme they began. They infiltrated positions of power, including one advisor to the Houndmistress. The Houndmistress apparently fell in love with her advisor, whose false name was Renaos. Some would discover him to truly be Dreadaleon, a Jackal turned Dunkelzet. The Massacre of Muraska Year 4385 - The Massacre begins with the final stroke of the Kissing Game. The Houndmistress organises a truce talk between the Sainites and Karnerians at the Sunset Square in Muraska. The Hounds guarding the unarmed individuals were Jackals in disguise, who murdered all those involved, including the Houndmistress. What happened next was the bloodiest night of Muraska's history. 40,000 were murdered by Jackals or by misled Karnerians and Sainites. The Hounds could do nothing but help the wounded before being butchered by those they thought were fellow Hounds. Now in the year 4388, the Hounds have learned. There is no more Houndmistress, only a Houndmaster who organises the flow of sandcasters inside Marlaridin and Muraska. The Hounds will forever bear this black mark upon their name, as the ones who perpetrated the Massacre of Muraska. Membership The ranks of the Hounds are constantly refilled by those who have lost nearly everything and are willing to give whats left to make a difference. Their names are written down in the Farbeast Book, an ancient tome in their birth-city of Marlaridin. Within are psalms to the needs of an ailing land-- they live selflessly for one another until they die in battle. Many Hounds are orphans and victims, men and women who are lost. Becoming a Hound gives them purpose, a family and a trade. When not hunting something or defending a settlement, Hounds work for a trade guild. Hounds exist to serve, until the moment they are killed and their name is erased. Only their mark on Djaal will remain. The subgroups of the Hounds required different conditions to enter, the Grave Wardens were typically previously Talanites or clerics, those of Klarabella were only young women found and trained in Marlaridin, the Vindica Sacred were wizards, warlocks and sorcerers to be trained in Hountoros and those of the Feyarch are secretive about their methods, but are usually druids and waystalkers. Regions Hounds inhabit every region of Djaal, even those where they're not wanted. They are found in majority in the lands of the Dusk Sands, the Ash Desert, Pyran and Naharis. Siradn, the Suntorn and Taerhonis are hostile regions to them, but they would guard those within regardless. Khoshicts, Lizardfolk and Orcs would war and make peace with the Hounds at a moment's notice. Relationships The Hounds ranks were made up of either Hadhar or Badia. They hold all people of Djaal above their own lives, and would sacrifice to protect any Djaalic, whether Hadhar or Badia. They were sworn enemies of the Jackals, and spent most of their time in recent years pursuing them given the Massacre of Muraska. Hounds were closely connected with Gevrauchians and Talanites for obvious reasons. They had many dead and wounded to be tended to. There are several groups born from the Hounds who share a similar purpose; * The Grave Wardens, mighty yet horrid paladins focused on dealing with the undead, * The Sanat Klarabella, an order of female Hounds focused on dealing with the demonic, * The Vindica Sacred, Hounds who are focused on the acquisition of magic and Old World technology * The Feyarch, druids and rangers specializing in dealing with spirits. Ideals To be truly selfless, for ones virtues to be true, a Hound is willing to have their name removed from the Farbeast Book and their existence erased on the moment of their death. Only their mark on the betterment of Djaal will remain. Hounds exist to protect the people of Djaal from monsters, men and beasts. They are orphans of Djaal, those who have suffered deeply and aim to prevent that from happening to any Hadhar, Badia or otherwise. Category:Factions